Disclosed is a novel form of automated verification of optical randomness on security labels. Optical variableness and color shift is an existing and well known practice for originality verification of holographic security stickers. Obvious security leaks present in this method is that firstly these are not machine verified and automated, secondly there is no per-piece unique verifiable optical randomness and thirdly there is no differentiation, if same or another genuine sticker is reapplied.